


Sabotage

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's noticed a few things since Kurt returned to McKinley. Based on a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

It was the end of Kurt's first week back at McKinley and he was surprised to find Puck leaning against his locker at the end of the day. "Puck."

Puck returned the greeting with a nod. "Dude."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "How many times am I going to have to ask you guys not to call me dude?"

Puck smirked in response. "Always at least one more time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you? Does Rachel need something?"

Puck shook his head and then looked around the hallway to check they were alone. "You know it's funny but the engine from Karofsky's pick-up mysteriously appeared in the middle of the football field before practice."

Kurt put on his most innocent face. "Really?"

Puck nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, plus Azimio found a trail of sugar leading to his gas tank and had to call Triple A. Funny thing though, when they checked there was no sugar in the tank. Someone just made it look that way."

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "As much as I enjoy hearing about the misfortunes befalling the football team why are you telling me this?"

Puck straightened his posture and looked at Kurt with his serious expression. "Listen dude, I'm glad you're back and everything. You're my boy and I'm trying to do a better job of looking out for you and I'm going to try and deal with the Karofsky situation. But this has got to stop."

Kurt continued to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

Puck sighed. "Okay, so I'm going to put this as clearly as possible. Before I joined Glee I noticed all kinds of weird crap used to happen to my truck." Kurt swallowed nervously.

"After I joined and started to be less of a tool it stopped. But 'whoever' was doing it still did stuff to the other football player's cars until it stopped sometime before Regionals. In fact, it was around about the time you left for Hogwarts. And now it's started up again, conveniently around the time you started back here."

"Puck, listen…"

Puck waved him off. "Dude, we're cool. Don't worry about it, it's not like I never did anything to deserve it. But if I can work it out then it won't be long before someone else does too. So for your own sake, I'm asking you to stop."

Kurt slumped against his locker with a sigh and stared at the ground. "I guess." Pranking the football players by messing with their cars was one of the few things that made Kurt's life at McKinley bearable, without it his days would be just that little bit sadder.

Puck smirked. "Besides, I can totally help you come up with some stuff that they wouldn't think to suspect you for."

When Kurt looked back at Puck there was a grin playing about his features. "Yeah?"

Puck slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked off towards the car park. "Yeah, after all what are buds for?"


End file.
